Amenia Amanazia
Einleitung Amenia Amanazia ist eine halb-elfische Magierin aus den Vergessenen Reichen, die sich schon früh für magisch geschaffenes und dessen Vielfalt interessierte. Angeblich soll sie in ihrem Leben nicht nur viel herum gekommen sein, sondern ganz und gar machtvolle magische Gegenstände geschaffen haben. Für die Erschaffung dieser Artefakte soll sie mehrere Monate bis Jahre brauchen bzw. gebraucht haben. In ihnen stecken stets sehr viele Vorzüge und der Name "Amenia Amanazia" ist zu einer Art Marke geworden, ein Synonym für ungewöhnliche und manchmal auch mächtige magische Gegenstände, deren Wert sogar die Millionengrenze an Goldstücken erreichen kann. Ein doppeltes A (die Initialen ihres Namens) ist in ihren Artefakten, die stets Einzelstücke darstellen, eingraviert, eingenäht oder sonst wie hinein geschrieben. Besonderes Augenmerk legt sie dabei auf die Verteidigung der oft doch körperlich schwachen, magisch Begabten. Manche behaupten jedoch, dass ihre Gegenstände viel zu überladen wären und aufgrund ihrer magischen Ausstrahlung einen Fingerzeig für alle Feinde des Trägers darstellen würden. So könnte der Träger eines Amanazia-Gegenstandes im Äther angeblich leicht gefunden werden. Amenia soll sich mit dunklen Künsten und Dämonen eingelassen haben, selbst eine Art Untote sein und stets dunkle Kleidung tragen, sagen die einen. Andere behaupten, sie muss ein Bindeglied im Kosmos zwischen arkaner und göttlicher Magie gefunden haben, was es ihr erst ermöglichte solche Dinge zu erschaffen, denn man könnte durch ihre Gegenstände auch zu einer Art Halbgott werden. Andere meinen, sie hätte wahrlich große Macht erlangt und hat einen Gott darum gebeten, Wunder vollbringen zu können. Sogar mehrere Götter, wie Mystra und Thoth. Außerdem wäre das neutrale Weiß ihre bevorzugte Farbe Es wird außerdem behauptet, Amenia benutzt andere Lebewesen nur und hält sich ansonsten von allem und jedem fern. Oder sie würde mit Untotenarmeen ihren Feinden auflauern oder sich in den Schatten verstecken können. Im gewissen Sinn haben sie alle Recht. Auf jeden Fall ist Amenia eine der kompliziertesten Wesen überhaupt, über die man nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelt und nur wenig Konkretes weiß. Es gibt eine Gruppe namens „Bewunderer Amenias“, die ihre seltenen Schätze sucht, studiert, hegt und pflegt. Außerdem möchten die Mitglieder dieser Gruppe Amenia Amanazia einmal persönlich begegnen und sich bei ihr für alles Geschaffene bedanken. Spielleiter-Informationen Die wahre Geschichte Hier der Lebenswandel Amenia Amanazias in stark gekürzter Fassung: Anmerkung: Ich habe faerunischen Jahreszahlen verwendet, damit man in etwa nachvollziehen kann, zu welchen Jahren genau sie was tat. TZ bedeutet Taliser Zeitrechnung, die auf Toril, so wird die Welt Faeruns genannt, eingesetzt wird. Jahr 1365 - 1371 TZ Amenia hatte maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, Verschwörungen in Tiefwasser, Niewinter und Umgebung auf zu decken. Sie jagte einen Kult, der ganze Städte unter seine Herrschaft bringen wollte und half beim Aufbau von Notunterkünften von Flüchtlingen verschiedener Kleinstädte und Dörfer, als eine Invasion von Drow und Duergar drohte, und bekämpfte diese. Sie war zu der Zeit noch relativ naiv und sie hatte den Tick, alle Kleidung in rosa, ihrer damaligen Lieblingsfarbe, zu halten. Durch den Verlauf der Ereignisse kam sie immer wieder mit verschiedenen Helden und bekannten Gesichtern zusammen und ging auf die Suche nach dem Grund der Vorkommnisse, woraufhin sie mit Freunden einige Magier und sogar Dämonen im Verlauf der Ereignisse bekämpften. In Halaster Schwarzmantels riesigem Labyrinth namens „Unterberg“ hätte sie beinahe den Verstand verloren (wie Halaster), doch kam sie zum Glück nach Monaten wieder heraus. 1371 - 1372 TZ Danach zog sie gen Silbermarken und jagte Werwölfe, Vampire und einen Kult, der Untote verehrte. Einige Mitglieder des Kults ließen sich auch zu Vampiren oder anderen Untoten verwandeln. Es muss wohl in dieser Zeit gewesen sein, als sie ihre Liebe zu den Farben Rot und Grün entdeckte. Von ihr geschaffene Gegenstände dieser Epoche waren oft in diesen Farben gehalten. Sie lernte in Immerlund einen elfischen Kämpfer kennen und lieben, der sich Kalahoned nannte. Gemeinsam bekämpften sie eine Bedrohung im Westen der Wüste Anauroch. Von dort gelangten sie alsbald ins Unterreich, wo Chaos um sich griff. Die (böse) Spinnen-Göttin Lolth war verstummt und deren Gläubige und Klerikerinnen bekamen keine Wunder mehr von ihr gestattet. Sie konnten nur noch Schriftrollen in begrenzter Weise benutzen. Andere Götter und Göttinnen buhlten um die Gunst verzweifelten Lolth-Anbeter. Verschiedene Organisationen sahen die Gelegenheit gekommen, erfolgreich Drow-Städte an zu greifen oder zu zerstören. Dabei studierte sie auch die Lehren Eilistraees, da diese Göttin der Drow seltsamerweise eine gute war und „Dame des Tanzes“ genannt wurde. Amenia und Kalahoned waren an zahlreichen Befreiungsaktionen beteiligt, bei denen sie Sklaven der Drow halfen zu entkommen. Eine große Gruppe sammelte sich bald um sie herum, doch sie machten sich auch viele Feinde. In all dem Chaos lernten sie jedoch auch, dass nicht alles nur schwarz und weiß war. Sie schlossen Freundschaften zu einigen Drow und selbst ein Illithide war eine zeitlang unter ihnen. Dieser trachtete jedoch nach höherem Wissen und nahrhaften Gehirnen. Irgendwann stellten sie ihn vor eine Wahl: wenn er weiterhin versuchen würde, sie zu manipulieren, würden sie ihn töten. Oder er könnte gehen, bevor es soweit kam. Er zog von dannen... Als Lolth ihr Schweigen beendete, musste die Gruppe um Amenia aus einer Drowstadt fliehen, da sie von Klerikerinnen angegriffen wurden, die plötzlich wieder zaubern konnten. Bei der Flucht starb Kalahoned, als er von einer Klerikerin mit einem nekromantischen Zauber belegt wurde. Er konnte nicht einmal durch die Macht von Klerikern wiederbelebt werden. 1372 - 1373 TZ Amenia sah in ihrem Leben keinen Sinn mehr, vor allem, da mittlerweile durch ihre Abenteuer ihr Bild von Gut und Böse zu einem verwirrendem Grau (kurzzeitig ihre neue Lieblingsfarbe) verschmolz, in dem jeder zugleich gut und böse war und es keinerlei Anhaltspunkte mehr gab, was richtig und was falsch war. Sie war zu der Zeit eine erfolgreiche und erfahrene Magierin, die ziemlich viel gesehen hatte. Sie wollte ihr Leben an diesem Punkt beenden, denn sie hatte alle Freunde verloren und, das war besonders bitter, den einzigen Liebhaber, Freund und Partner, der das Leben erst lebenswert machte. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben bereits sehr viel gesehen, aber sie wollte nicht noch mehr sehen müssen. Sie pberlegte, wie sie ihrem Leben eine Bedeutung oder zumindest ein gutes Ende bereiten konnte. Bald begann sie jedoch, dunkle Künste zu studieren. Immerhin war es ihrer Meinung nach eine Chance, längst verlorene Wesen und Tote wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen, allen voran Kalahoned. Auch bekannte und mächtige Helden konnten sich so dem Bösen, das ähnliche Chancen seit Jahrhunderten bereits in verschiedener Weise nutzte, entgegen stellen und eindämmen. Sie bildete sich ein, ihren Verstand und Guten Willen behalten zu können, denn sie wollte sich nicht von dieser unheiligen Magie in finstere Abgründe ziehen lassen. Als es doch passierte, hielt sie an den Gedanken fest, nicht grausam und hasserfüllt zu werden, sondern stets etwas Gutes zu finden, das ihre rettende Insel werden sollte. Aber wenn sie nur jemanden bei sich gehabt hätte, der sie liebte und für sie diese Rolle der rettenden Insel spielen konnte. Stattdessen war sie allein und zu beinah allem bereit. Mehr und mehr zweifelte sie an den Beweggründen des Guten genauso wie an denen des Bösen. Sie stellte immer mehr in Frage, inklusive der bloßen Existenz von Magie, deren Benutzung und der Existenz von magisch begabten Personen wie sie selbst. Es hatte alles keinen Sinn mehr. Irgendwann durchzuckte sie ein Gedanke und stellte ihre Sichtweisen vollends auf den Kopf: wenn nichts einen Sinn hat, dann konnte, nein musste sie den Dingen einen Sinn geben... So vertiefte sie ihre Studien über alle Arten der Magie, sammelte Artefakte und Wissen über jene, erforschte die Möglichkeiten selbst Artefakte und außergewöhnliche magische Gegenstände her zu stellen, wurde zu einer Nekromantin die öfter untote Diener um sich scharte und bekämpfte jene, die sie daran hinderten, ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Schwarze Kleidung, das Dunkle, magische Rätsel, Schattenmagie, Manipulationen und anderen Dingen galt jetzt ihr Interesse. Hätte jemand Amenia in dieser Zeit kennen lernen wollen (besonders ein Mann), war es am wahrscheinlichsten, dass er sie in einem Wirtshaus begegnen konnte. Entweder eins, dessen Besitzer keine Fragen über seine Besucher stellte (egal ob teuer oder preiswert), oder eins, in dem allerlei Gesindel, Diebe und zwielichtige Gestalten sich verbargen. Auch Amenia wollte "mit der Welt dort draußen" kaum noch etwas zu tun haben. In jenen Gaststätten kam sie meist nur, um Informationen zu erlangen oder ihren Genüssen nach zu kommen. Sie war zu der Zeit sehr genusssüchtig. Ob Wein, Mann oder Gesang, sie nahm sich was sie wollte und war immer froh um eine kleine Abwechslung oder Erheiterung. Zu dieser Zeit bekam sie auch den Ruf, Männer nur zu benutzen, sie herein zu legen und niederen Gelüsten nach zu gehen. Auf diese Weise hat sie auch nichts ahnende Männer zu ihren untoten Sklaven gemacht oder sie einfach nur getötet, nachdem sie mit ihnen fertig war. Manche behaupteten sogar, dass sie eine "bleiche Meisterin" war, was man besonders an ihren linken Arm erkennen konnte. Dieser bestand angeblich von der Schulter abwärts nur noch aus einem bleichen Knochen, den sie zu verbergen versuchte. Und es sah wirklich seltsam aus, wenn wieder einmal eine aufreizend knapp begleitete Amania in eine Kaschemme herein kam, ihr rechter Arm komplett frei und ihr linker Arm von einem langen Ärmel verhüllt war. Nicht einmal ihre Hand war zu sehen. In der Zeit musste sie auch den Illithiden bekämpfen, der einst an ihrer Seite war, aber sich nun für die frühere Schmach rächen wollte. Dieser war überrascht durch die neue Amenia und schätzte sie falsch ein. Als er ihre Gedanken las, sah er seinen Irrtum leider zu spät ein und kaltblütig ließ Amenia ihn durch einen hinterlistigen Zauber in tausend Stücke zersprengen. Sie erkannte, wie raffiniert sie geworden war und wie wenig der für sie einst viel gefährlichere Illithid ihr anhaben konnte. Ein neues Ziel entstand: Gedankenschinder mussten sterben. Sie machte Jagd auf diese Wesen und studierte gleichzeitig, wie sie deren Wissen für sich nutzen könnte. Hässliche, ekelerregende Experimente waren für sie leider nur zum Teil von Erfolg gekrönt. Während sie zum Illithid-Schrecken wurde, wuchs gleichzeitig ihre Gier nach Macht und Wissen. Doch irgendwann geschah etwas, was erneut ihr Leben veränderte: sie erlangte tieferes Wissen und sah Beweise von Mystra, der Göttin der Magie. Verständnis keimte in ihr auf für das Wirken dieser Göttin und ihrer Vergangenheit, die sie nun studierte. 1374 TZ Alsbald erkannte sie, dass einzig und allein der mulhorandische Gott Thoth ihr verborgenes Wissen über Magie und der Erschaffung magischer Hilfsmittel vermitteln konnte, das sie so sehr begehrte. Sie wurde eine Klerikerin dieses Gottes und vertiefte sich in dessen Lehren. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erfuhr sie auch, wie man wahre Macht in Gegenständen festhalten konnte. Nicht die Möglichkeit, normale Magie in normalen Gegenständen fest zu halten, auch nicht die "normalen" Artefakte, die an sich niedere Artefakte waren, sondern wahrhaftige beinah gottgleiche Artefakte mit enormen Wirkungen, die breit gefächert sein konnten. Unter anderem durch die Kombination von arkaner mit göttlicher Magie und jenem verloren gegangenen Wissen alter Magier und alten Völkern war dies möglich. Sie erschuf, Thoth zu ehren, viele solcher Gegenstände und untersuchte deren erweiterte Möglichkeiten. Bald erkannte sie, dass allein die Existenz einiger dieser Gegenstände gefährlich werden konnte. Wenn ein Artefakt von Magie zu "überladen" war, erzeugte es in der Nähe seltsame Geschehnisse und stellte die normale Welt auf den Kopf. Sie musste Wege finden, die negativen Begleiterscheinungen solcher Artefakte ein zu dämmen oder gar wirkungslos zu machen. Auch musste extrem starke Magie diese Gegenstände verbergen, denn sonst würde jedes magisch begabte Wesen deren Anwesenheit schon von kilometerweiter Entfernung spüren und durch die Ätherebene sehen können. Und so studierte sie weiter, was sie wohl auch heute noch tut. Nur selten, wenn überhaupt, hat sie Kontakte zu anderen. Denn jede Zeit, die sie nicht mit der Erforschung der hohen magischen Künste verbrachte, war für sie gewissermaßen verlorene Zeit. Sie hatte noch so viel zu tun und zu lernen. Aus diesem Grunde werden Helden und "Normalsterbliche" in ihrem Leben eher zuerst mehr als drei ihrer magischen Gegenstände in die Finger bekommen, als sie auch nur einmal begegnen zu können. Amenias Charakter Der Charakter Amenias hat im Laufe der Ereignisse viele Höhen und Tiefen erlebt und sich entsprechend verändert, manchmal sogar ins Extreme. Je nachdem wann der Herr Spielleiter (oder die Frau Spielleiterin) Amenia ins Geschehen mit einbeziehen möchte, kann sie dann fürs Gute, fürs Böse oder aber aus eher neutralen Motiven arbeiten. Dazu kommt noch, dass sie sich nach dem Tod Kalahoneds zunehmend von der "alltäglichen Welt" distanzierte und ihren eigenen Motiven und Studien nachging. Auch da war sie mal eher fürs Gute, mal eher fürs Böse zuständig. Gerade der Punkt, gefallene Helden wieder auferstehen zu lassen, könnte sie als Auftraggeberin für Magier des Guten und Neutralen machen. Doch heutzutage, nach ihrem teilweisen bizarren Lebenswandel, trachtet sie nicht mehr besonders nach etwas Gutem oder Bösem. Stattdessen studiert sie viele magische Richtungen, vervollkommnet ihre Kunst Artefakte her zu stellen und gerät (seltener) auch mal in ein Gespräch mit einem Händler magischer Artefakte, um das zu verkaufen, was sie nicht braucht oder um Dinge zu beschaffen, die sie für ihre Studien benötigt. Ansonsten wäre sie wohl einem Gespräch mit der einen oder anderen Person, die einen ähnlichen Lebenswandel wie der ihren durchgemacht hat, nicht ganz und gar abgeneigt. Auch Kleriker/innen des Thoth oder Mystras interessieren sie, genau wie Kleriker/innen andere Götter des Wissens oder der Magie, gleich ob sie böse oder gut sind. In ihrem Leben hat sie gelernt, dass es für jeden, ob positiv oder negativ, einen Grund gibt, warum er oder sie zu dem wurde, was er/sie heute ist. Dementsprechend kann sie selbst mit einem Massenmörder ein hemmungsloses Gespräch anfangen und sich danach mit einem Paladin über den Sinn des Lebens austauschen. Sie interessiert sich viel mehr für andere Sichtweisen, als dass sie ihre eigenen aufdrängen möchte. Manche sagen sogar berechtigterweise, dass sie kaum etwas über sich oder ihre Ziele verrät. Allerdings bedarf es schon einiges an Erscheinung oder Ansehen, bevor Amenia von sich aus auf andere aufmerksam wird. Ein einfacher Held, der umher reist und zufällig ihren Weg kreuzt, wird von ihr meist nicht bemerkt. Und sie hätte auch kaum was mit ihm zu bereden, wenn er noch nicht viele Erfahrungen gemacht hätte. Die hoch angesehenen und allseits bekannten Helden oder auch die einfachen "Helden des Alltags", also Bürger, die wichtige Berufe oder Hobbies haben oder ungewöhnliche Dinge tun, dürften sie mehr interessieren als das "normale" oder "niedere" Volk. Sie ist nicht hochnäsig, jedoch sieht sie die Welt und ihre Bewohner von einem hohen sozialen Status und einem hohen philosophischen Gesichtspunkt aus. Da ist der einfache Bürger oft nur ein Staubkorn in den Tiefen, wo doch ein weitgereister Adliger, der als Botschafter unterwegs ist, ein Silberstreif am Horizont darstellt... Category:Personen Category:Hintergrund